Being Open Minded
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Following up from after "Demons", here is a story of what happens when Kagome is back to the time she belongs to. This is not a story on a cheating wife, but of a couple with mutual agreement to having an open relationship in their marriage. I do urge you to have an open mind about this story, you're warned.
1. Entering Ouran High

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club  
****Chapter 1: Entering Ouran High**

Sebastian Michaelis was somewhat gone from her life after they figured that it was perhaps not so much possible between the two of them. This was not because they did not love one another, but she wanted more than someone to spend the rest of her unnatural life with. She was sure that he was the one, but they both agreed that they needed a break, and they had decided to keep their marriage more open then how most would be comfortable or have liked it. Sesshoumaru had found it to be rather estrange and unfaithful, but it was the both of their marriage and they were both more accepting to it.

At first Kagome had found it odd, with how open their marriage is at that moment in life, but did not say much about it. Instead she tried embraced it to the fullest, and as time would have it, Kagome was slowly enjoying the perks of being in such an open relationship with her life partner. Sure they would get together once in a while with his _job_ as a demon under contract. She had laughed and smiled at him but kissed him goodbye until his new contract was over or when he next visited her.

Now she was back in her time, Kagome was excelling well in all her studies, and was told of a school transfer with much early notification from Sesshoumaru. It was to the school Ouran High where only the prestigious and rich are able to enter. She had both, but continued to stay with her family at the Higurashi Shrine, for the time that she had lost since the last battle, Kagome Higurashi was finally home for good with many stories to tell them, and to spend the rest of their lives together.

It was difficult for her family to understand and absorb at first, especially with the hundreds of years that she had been living in the past till the time and day that she last was able to go through the portal. However nothing was impossible and they were slowly accepting the truth of it but were fast to adapt to it and resumed their life as thought nothing had disrupted it. However she had yet to tell them about her married life, and thought it would be nice for them to leave it out until she did not have a choice but to tell them, or when Sebastian made an appearance before of them with her along side of course, whichever comes first.

The day of her school transfer, everything was taken care of for her. Kagome was chauffeured to Ouran High where she was greeted at the great lobby of Ouran High school by the Director Suoh himself. The Director was whimsical she would give him that, finding him to be amusing as Kagome smiled at him politely. She was not fully paying attention to him however, worried mostly about her appearance, and her illusion falling apart. Her appearance from when she last aged was that of someone that was in their early 20s to mid 20s and if she were to appear in her original state, it would perhaps raise quite a lot of questions. However, bringing her mind back to the present, Kagome observed the every little details of the school, the grandeur of it was impressive, however it was not nearly as impressive as when Sesshoumaru and her were in the French court of when the Sun King ruled.

When she was brought into one of the Director's office, Kagome was presented with tea and light refreshments as she took up one of the spaces, slipping her tea with a few lumps of sugar all the while absently listening to what the Director had to address her about the school. It was not until shortly when they were interrupted by a knock on the door that she saw another student of Ouran High, her supposed guide around the school for as long as was needed and someone of the same class as her, Kyoya Ootori.


	2. Meeting Kyoya Ootori

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kyoya Ootori**

When Kyoya was first admitted into the room, he saw an Asian born female sitting down sipping tea. He noted that there is certain elegance as to how she set her cup tea down and how perfect her posture is.

He noted how luscious her hair is, with gentle wave like curls as she turned to face him with a pleasant smile. Her face polished and flawless even, the way her eyes sparkled with what seemed like specks of gold dust eluded him but intrigue him at the same time. Kyoya introduced himself with all politeness, the same smile and hospitality that he showed the various female clients in the Host club, he showed to her in what seemed like an attempt to charm. Kagome smiled back in politeness, the way she spoke when introducing herself seem to roll off in purrs with faint accent of other languages that he could not seem to place him finger one, but instead bowed to her with all gentlemanly gallant as he gently brushed a kiss upon the knuckles of the hand which was presented to him.

When their eyes met for the first time, he saw that there was something in there beyond wisdom, it was as though she could look right straight through of him like he is an open book. Kyoya pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he politely waited for Director Suoh to finish what he was saying. They were both shown out of the office with Director Suoh showing utmost respect to Kagome and that had Kyoya Ootori somewhat confused as to what he was missing in his 's voice was like a seduction he found, with the air of mystery around her. If it was anything, Kyoya loves a good puzzle and a challenge once in a while. He found that when walking with her it was like walking with an aristocrat of olden days that long forgotten in all their manners and protocols. It was unnerving he would have to say, even for someone like him but as Kagome spoke to him she saw him relaxing when he though he had her figured out, but sometimes when she answered some of his questions, Kyoya get the feeling that he was being toyed by her somehow.

She teased him at times with what he had going on in his mind that Kyoya was starting to find somewhat annoying as he tried to keep his thoughts hidden and more to himself. The tour lasted about an hour, but it felt like forever to him as he showed Kagome to where their classroom are before bringing her to the school cafeteria where they were almost immediately joined by the various others members of the host club. Tamaki was as always being 'gallantly' in the most exaggerated of manner and very much to his dismay, did not attract the attention of Kagome in ways that he thought would very much have caused girls of Ouran High to swoon. It was however much to the delight of the Hitachiin Twin who had laughed at him without remorse at the expenses of their "King".

Amused was something that she could easily place it as Kagome took a seat in the school's cafeteria, watching the comedic drama that was unfolding before of her. There were many people buzzing about them, whispering in what she would call harsh whispers as they contemplate the upcoming 'themes' and 'invite-only' that the Ouran Host Club was going to come up with as well as what was already being sold. Kagome had frowned at it as she rested her chin upon the back on her right hand, deciding to leave that information to a much later time when she was more interested in finding out about it.

Just as they were all in the midst of their little dramatic show, Kyoya who was apologizing to her of the unusual scene that they were creating, was too on the sideline beside of her watching their little antics like it was the usual. He saw her smile at their antics her eyes closed for a moment as the Shadow King of Ouran Host Club studied the newly transferred female for a moment before writing something in his black book like a busy mad scientist keen on a new experiment. Whereas there was another mystifying smile as Kagome felt someone closely familiar making his appearance known as she awaited for his arrival by her side.

Lunch was about to get even more interesting, now that Raoul had arrived to visit.

* * *

A/N:  
To KitsuneNaru  
I'm so glad that you found this story to your interest!

To the Readers  
I hope that you are enjoying this, though please note that this is somewhat of a continuation from the not yet completed story "Demon". Enjoy!


	3. Ouran's Host Club

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 3: Ouran's Host Club**

Raoul made his appearance, dressed smartly like a top executive as he strolled towards Kagome, another man by his side holding onto a picnic basket where her lunch was kept. He commanded attention just as much as when Kagome made her appearance known. For the hundreds of years that he had been with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, almost never leaving their side as they form a bond of sort in the pack which Sesshoumaru lead.

Kagome smiled at his approach as he greeted her almost too formally before everyone else, a glitter of mischief in his eyes when he reached out for her hand to place a polite kiss on it. Since the time that Raoul stepped into the cafeteria, they had the attention of everyone gathered there, especially when the air around Kagome seemingly to have somewhat change to something that they could not place their finger upon. Pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, Kyoya watched the exchange between them with interest as the male who had greeted Kagome lightly signal to the other male that had followed him to set up what appeared to be her very own customized and private lunch that had been obviously made to order and with utmost care.

It was not encouraged in this school, as to set things more equally amongst the students, but it would seemed to him that Kagome had slipped through the system and it was not something that would be lightly overlooked, or so he had assumed. However what he did not know just yet would not harm him at all, as he watches Raoul the now identified man by Kagome to seat himself down in joining her for lunch. Everyone's else's' presence were ignored as the remaining male attended to both their meals, pouring for them a ruby elixir that Kyoya was sure that it was alcohol into a delicate looking crystal glass.

She was breaking all the rules before the very eyes of everyone that was gathered there as an eerie silence fell upon the two, and the only sound that seemed to be made was the sound of the two chatting softly in tones of whispers as they ate their lunch almost too silently. Kyoya wondered as he studied the female, thinking about her background and how she had ended up in Ouran High, also the connection to which that she has to break all so many rules in Ouran High before the day could even come to an end. He even cracked a smile of amusement when Kagome and her lunch partner had distinctively ignored the Twins who were more than interested in getting to know them, however he was somehow not let off as well from the way he caught a glare thrown at him so briefly that Kyoya had thought that he was imagining it.

And as suddenly as he had appeared, the two males had disappeared directly after they were done with lunch. For the whole duration there was nothing but silence, until he left that is. It was almost startling as how much of a gossipmonger even they of the upper crust could be like, and it was almost undignified. However, even Kyoya Ootori knows of the power and influences of mere words that were harmlessly toss to the wind and left alone to spread. Many had tried to approach Kagome to ask her of the male that was with her, some had even tried to probe her for answers, but were all politely buffed off as she smiled at them so charmingly that it seemed to have left them blank in mind.

She was becoming more of a mystery waiting to be unraveled, yet at the same time he foresee that it would not be all that easy as Kyoya calculated and thought of the ways in getting information that he might need, especially against someone that he hardly know much for a commoner who did not behave like one at all. Kagome excelled well and fitted almost too perfectly into their environment for a commoner, even the lessons were not daunting her at all, or the advance classes that she seemed to be in. When school was over, it was once again Kyoya's duty to explain to her the optional choice of joining an after school curriculum, a hobby group of sort should she be interested.

He say a certain spark of interest in her eyes as she turned the conversation to him, asking him of the club in which he had joined after asking briefly of the other clubs that were available for her to join. At first he was somewhat hesitant but threw the matter to the wind as he explained about what the Host club does, as he offered her a tour of the 3rd music room in which they had occupied. And like he had predicted, her appearance there had greatly intrigued the many guests gathered as they gushed about in questioning about her draw to any of their particular Hosts. And as always Tamaki makes it a part of him to give an overly dramatized flourish welcome for her as he guided Kagome to a particular empty seat it would seem in the middle of the whole music room.

Kagome noted though that her appearance had made everyone question of her presence as well as what was going on in her head for coming in here. Just as Kagome was going to explain for Tamaki to leave her as resume as though she was not there, Haruhi placed a pot of tea on the polished marble table before of her as she offered the freshly brewed tea with a smile. She smiled politely, taking the tea as she lightly smell it before taking a few sips. Tamaki was consistently ignored until Kagome had set her tea down onto the table, explaining of her curiosity for the clubs, and only being there to better understand what Kyoya had told her and that he was also her assigned guide here in Ouran should she be unsure or unclear of her surroundings and the things that are going on.

It flatted his ego in some horribly dramatized sense that had Kagome cracked as smiled as she resumed enjoying her tea. The girl that had brought her tea, stood beside of Tamaki as she told him to get a grip of himself and not be drama king with such exasperation that Kagome glanced over at the other. Kyoya on the other had was watching the exchange through out, and found it odd as to how she was not in the least bit affected by any of the host charms. It was almost odd, but it could be that she was somewhat similar to Haruhi, dull in senses and not at all clear of her surroundings unless someone points it out to her. His speculation of it being such at the moment would explain various things if that were the case, but left other options open for further speculations and conclusions to be drawn from the school's newly transferred.

* * *

A/N:

To KEdakumi  
I'm glad that you're finding this story to be interesting, hope that it will not be much of a disappointment to you as it progresses on.

To KitsuneNaru  
Thanks! Glad that you are enjoying the story! Sorry if it is rather short, I thought it would be the right length with not too much going on. Nevertheless, enjoy!

To the Readers  
Hello and thank you for reading the story, I hope that you are enjoying it and if you're unsure of what had happened or went on, "Demons" is the story before this to read and better understand the other characters as well as what went through over the years. Enjoys!


	4. Saturday's Blues

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club**

Chapter 4: Saturday's Blues

Her first week in Ouran High soon came to an end as the weekend approaches with such a hurry, for a human that is. Having lived for over 500 years since the Feudal Era up until now, Kagome still missed the simplicity of life and how much less complicated it would had been should she have not been the reincarnation of Kikyo the former Priestess guarding the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome held the now dormant Shikon no Tama in her hand as she watched the slow swirl of power that radiated from it, remembering of the night that she was nearly consumed by the Shikon no Tama. If it were not for the fact that Sebastian was there, perhaps she would have been even more easily consumed by it and have been dead by then rather than being alive. She smiled almost fondly at the memory and what had followed after, but the later was not all that pleasant at times, especially when they both agree on their lack of something that would perhaps take more time for them to better understand it should they be apart to feel the distance and longing for one another.

She sighed as she resumed her duties of sweeping the Shrine grounds, keeping everything in top condition, even using the money that she had earned and let grow considerably to help in maintaining the Shrine. She was glad the most for the return to her family, even Sesshoumaru and Raoul were both warmly received and welcomed by her mother and brother, and with much indignant, even her grandfather. It was rather odd she would have to say, but she was nevertheless glad to be back to the time period in which she rightfully belonged.

However much to her annoyance the enthusiastic sound of a very familiar voice brought her out of her memories and thoughts as Kagome tried not to groan at what was to come.

"Look Mama! A Shrine! A real Shrine!"

One would have thought that he was nothing but a simpleton, however Kagome know that she could be wrong and would let it settle more with time to come when she could perhaps get to know some of her other classmates better. Though Tamaki Suoh was simply almost always an airhead and it was sometimes considerably hard to think of him being anything but a narcissist simpleton.

It was all planned of course, this trip to this particular Shrine. Kyoya had more than enough information of her mundane life as a commoner and had mildly left his laptop open to sites in regards to a particular Shrine and the legend that surrounds it for the club president to see. Thinking of taking a turn around the Shrine to avoid seeing them, Kyoya who had called out to her in an overly polite tone that she could feel the smugness rolling off him in waves held Kagome back with much irritation. There were many thoughts that had been rolling off in her head as she contemplated upon a few of them, but being the rich and pamper children that they are, Kagome know well that they would find it to be more interesting and of a gimmick than anything else.

She wanted to sigh in exasperation over their overly hyper and enthusiastic attitude over everything as she gave them a quick but rough guide around the Shrine. It would have been over sooner, but Kyoya seemed to be in his element today as he continuously pursued and asked questions of the history and legend that surrounds the Shrine in which she still resides in. If it was his goal to draw the worse out of her, Kagome would have to admit that her patience with him was somewhat thin, especially today on the weekend where she wanted to just spend sometime with her family and nothing else.

Kagome almost breathed out a sigh of relieve at their departure, somewhat mentally exhausted by the likes of them, more especially with the way their thinking is. It was rather obnoxious, obstinate and even arrogant at times. Yet they were not to be faulted as they were brought up without worries and given everything that they could possibly want as well.

"Raoul," she turned to greet her silent visitor, a soft affectionate smile upon her lips as she invited him inside of her house. Aware of his visitation was all for business and to check on her as was requested by Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A/N:  
To KEdakumi  
I have to agree with you on that.  
Thanks for pointing it out, I guess I forgot about the importance of adding dialogues in until later into the story. I will continue to improve, and thank you again for the review! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To the Reader  
Hello all, thank you for reading and I do hope that you enjoy this story and chapter up until now, have a greet weekend!  
Cheers!


	5. Day Dreams

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club  
Chapter 5: Day Dreams**

Sometimes it was quiet times like these that she treasured the most, but of course the time spent with her family is even more so held dearly to her heart where nothing else could replace it even if she were to be tied down into marriage or by marriage.

However there were some things that even Kagome would not be able to avoid, such that of Kyoya's direct contact with her Mother in regards about the Shrine, and more so in regards to her background, trying to inquire more about her. Though Kagome sees him as a person prying into her own private life to which he has not privy to. Come the day when they met again in school, Kagome was almost very much so sitting by herself in class, reading a book that seemed even deeper in comprehension for someone of their age as he almost frowned at it.

He entered the class just in time before the bell rang as everyone took to their sit in quiet chatter, very much not so similar to the commoner's school from what he had gathered. Though that was not the main thing that mattered, or everything else in fact, it was the new student Kagome Higurashi that had captured his attention more so that what really mattered. Through their many lessons, Kyoya always had a perfect view of what she was doing and would observe her through the side of his eyes. She was the image of perfection, the perfect lady that would make any one of nobility envious. Things that would take years and ages of practice came to her with ease, proper manners and decorum that were forgotten with time, are shown through her every movement and gestures.

There were many questions that she had left him with and for the many times since meeting her, Kyoya had finally hit the road block to information that even he was unable to access into. It showed through his clear distraction from time to time that it had come to the attention to the members in the Ouran Host Club themselves. Haruhi who have always been very much ignorant to others at times was aware of this even and would merely thought to herself of what could possible have occupied his mind more than what he could gather in his very own black book.

Kagome is a person who evades questions very easily with her answer that would not always be as perceptive or insightful. Yet there were many others in Ouran High that were drawn to her like moths to a flame. She is a person well liked by all and accepts everyone for who they are, even to people like Nekozawa. Originally Kyoya had thought it to be an act of kindness from her to put up an appearance, but soon found it to be genuine, as she would sometimes be seen helping Nekozawa with his problems or sharing certain things with him. However what puzzled him still, was the appearance of the male whom she had lunch with several times in the school cafeteria. He was not someone to be ignored from what Kyoya had managed to gather, for he works with someone just as influential and if possible, even more influential that his family and that of the Suoh family. A family that links back to royalty and a mix lineage, but yet even without it, he is a man not to be trifled with.

She was definitely connected to that person, and the few documents that he had seen her signing, confirmed just as much that her position was higher of that the male that more than often visits her during lunch. And yet, Kyoya continuously played with fire, trying to dig a little deeper for the information that he wants, even exhausting some of his sources. And secret to many, Kyoya's heart is not as cold as ice as how many would have assumed to be with his lack of interest in the company of females who were drawn to him. The times that he would allow his mind to wander, it would more than often go towards Kagome, the very same female that eluded him, and would tease or mock him almost mercilessly, even sometimes criticizing him. She was very much unlike the female birth to the upper crust and their high society. In fact she redefined that and gained much admiration from the many females and males alike.

First he had thought of it as a passing interest, or even infatuation at worse, however since trying to find out more about her, Kyoya was almost obsess in finding out more than just about who she is and her background, but even on a more personal level. Though there were nights that he would wake up in shock and in cold sweat from having a dream unlike many that he ever had, and it had persisted since her first appearance as well.

Kagome however was aware of his every little dark secret that no one was able to see. In fact it was her mate, Sebastian Michaelis was very much amused by it when he first found out more about Kyoya and had told his mate about it. Though admittedly some of the dreams were sent to Kyoya by Sebastian himself, and would watch in fascination his every reaction.

"Kagome," a husky cry emitted from Kyoya woke up with a startle, his breath in a heavy pant as he tried to get certain very provocative images out of his mind.

* * *

A/N: To the Readers  
Hello, I'm sorry for the ever so slow story updates, I do hope so that you would enjoy this story and new chapter, and I hope that I will do another update really soon. Do enjoy and if anything review to let me know or even PM me! Enjoy the new week!

To Youko's Befuddled Fox  
Hello, I hope that you are feeling much better now. And yes, this is connected to the story "Demons" on a touch and go basis, I was just hoping to explore more into the stories. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter addition! Cheers~


	6. Clumsy Kyoya

**Inuyasha crossover Ouran High School Host Club  
Chapter 6: Clumsy Kyoya**

It was almost a near torture for him as Kyoya watches the way Kagome's lips would part slightly reading the documents carefully. Her long lashes gave him the impression that they would be able to create a breeze with it. And her eyes, there was something in it that he found to be astonishing, it was not just the color of how it was a light shade of brown to the point of honey, it was like it was speckled with gold dust. However there was always this deep wisdom, and also a look of certainty in it that left him curious with the feeling of peace that he would feel before his heart started racing so quickly that he was afraid that anyone walking by would be able to hear it.

"Kyoya?" Kagome called out to their class president as she looked at him with somewhat akin to worry and amusement. Said person did nothing to show his embarrassment as he push his spectacles up the bridge of his nose his eyes looking almost sharply at Kagome as he turned his attention to whatever she had to say.

Though it was difficult for Kyoya as he could not help but to drop his gaze from time to time down to her lips, remembering very well of the vivid dream that he had of her and him amongst the bed sheets, and even out in the open as well. It was something that though he had never though about but after that dream, it did spark an interest in him, but that is only if his partner was Kagome Higurashi. And with how his mind is filled with _other_ thoughts, he did not really hear of much in what Kagome had mentioned to him, but had nodded almost appropriately it would seem as she continued to make some adjustment before of him over the proposals in another colored pen. She was just too competent for someone of her age, overly mature in a school like this, but he also noticed there was a gentle and almost calm side to her when she was reading through the proposal, making amendments accordingly with much ease as though used to such a task.

When he was given back the proposal again, he saw the many things that she had added or taken away from within. Some were mistake on his own part but others were things that she had added to authenticate the whole experience, it was odd to have someone of similar age (or so he thinks) be better than him in something that was not even in their age to learn yet. He had frowned at it as he gave it a once over, finding no faults in what she had corrected or changed. It was like someone dared to challenge him or rearrange his things without permission, but yet there was nothing in which he could pin her down for and it frustrates him. There was nothing they have left to discuss about, the paperwork, everything else to the little details were quickly settled and smoothly cleared that it was rather astonishing even for someone like him who was more than competent as it is. Though perhaps there was something else in which he could prolong their time together, he suggested a quick trip to the Host Club recreational room, where there were many props, sets and even costumes held there until further notice. It would be the perfect setting to get her alone of course, and she had agreed to it.

Kagome was looking through the various costumes with Kyoya accompany her closely, perhaps a bit too closely. It was like he was watching her every move rather than there to make suggestions of which costume they could possibly use. In fact there were almost nothing here in which they could possibly use without changing the theme, except for perhaps a few props and set that might be of some use should their fellow classmates decide to do some work with it. Then again it will be quite a laugh for those born to privileges to use their hand and work on something, the though of it made Kagome crack a smile as she suppress a giggle that might escape from her throat. Kyoya on the other hand, knows of every single little thing that went in and out of the Host Club's own Music Room. In fact he knows of what they might even have in their inventory as well as what they do not, it was just another ploy of his to prolong the time he could spend with Kagome, it was perhaps pathetic and how he had dropped to this level was something that even he could not explain.

The thought of them both being alone in the Music Room was something that he had nearly forgotten about if not for the emptiness of it when they had entered. It was a perfect opportunity or moment for him at least, but for him to do something like this unexpectedly was really not him, especially with how lacking they are in their friendship. However he had found through observing her that her expressions were all somewhat endearing as he watches her frown with a slight pout forming on her lips. Those lips that drove him wild and left him thirsty in his dreams, and it made him wonder if they would be just as soft and delectable. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Kyoya turned away from her for a moment as he pretended to be browsing through the costumes for something that would be useful for their Haunted Mansion. Turning around abruptly, he nearly collided with Kagome hitting into her, but somehow he felt himself losing his footing as their foreheads hit and they tumbled to the ground.

The groan that had escaped from her lips sent shivers down his spine, in a good way, but then again with he was on top of her, Kyoya's eyes widened slightly in astonishment but it was the most opportune moment right now. Instead he opened his mouth to ask if she was all right, as he entangled himself off her, offering her his hand as he helped her up. Silently he was cursing himself of what other things he could had made use of that moment but instead was worried about her and too proper to even do a thing about that presented moment. He had apologized himself as he led her out to the nearest seats in the Music Room, feeling very stupid and clumsy at the moment. Kagome was forgiving, as she keep telling him that she was fine. Kyoya on the other hand did otherwise as he went to make her a pot of tea as a form of apology.

* * *

A/N:  
To my Readers  
Hello again! I'm sorry for the delay in chapters or even the extremely slow updates, but I hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter just as much. Cheers!

To Winter's Folly  
Thanks! =]

To Youko's Befuddled Fox  
Don't worry about it, just enjoy the story. =]

To purplediamon  
I'm really glad that you do! ^^


End file.
